


A Bite of Inconvenience

by katnissdoesnotfollowback



Series: A Case of the Honeymoons [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no pizza was violated in the making of this fic, or maybe its porn with pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnissdoesnotfollowback/pseuds/katnissdoesnotfollowback
Summary: Written for the 2019 everlarkficexchange to fill prompt 131 *visual prompt with text* 4 ½ stars out of 5. Delivery time stated between 45 to 60 minutes but it was delivered within 25 minutes. This was a bit of an inconvenience as I was balls deep in the wife at the time.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: A Case of the Honeymoons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705981
Comments: 26
Kudos: 92
Collections: Everlark Fic Exchange - Springtime 2019





	A Bite of Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to write this as a sort of outtake for "A Case of the Honeymoons" because I felt like it embodied the general chaos of this Everlark's escapades. Also excuse to write more smut and ya'll oughta know by now I can't resist that. ;)

For a second or two, I’m convinced that I’m dreaming. Caught between the worlds of sleeping and reality. I can feel the warmth of Katniss’ body curled around my side. Her breaths on my neck. The scent of her filling my nostrils, anchoring me to her in both my subconscious and consciousness. Waking with her beside me is still one of the best feelings in the world. Someone once told me that after a year or two, the Honeymoon Phase would wear off, and then I’d start to feel the “old ball and chain.” I’ve always hated that expression. Why marry someone if it feels like a prison? And while the Honeymoon Phase has worn off for us, in a way, after almost four years of marriage, I’m still as much in love with her, if not more so, than I was the day we were married.

Our alarm hasn’t gone off just yet so we still have time to relax in bed. My brain registers all of this, but my body lingers in dreams. Dirty dreams of her mouth sliding over my dick in unrushed strokes. Lips squeezing and her tongue flicking under the crown. I can feel each slow pass and even hear the sounds of sloppy, wet suction. Can’t stop the groan from rumbling in my throat or my hips lifting up into her. I’m rock hard and wish I could tangle my fingers in her hair to urge her to go faster, but she’s pressing soft kisses just below my jaw and whispering my name, calling me out of sleep and away from dreams.

“Peeta, wake up.” 

I don’t want to. I want to come down her throat, even if it is only in my dreams. She shifts beside me and her mouth tugs on my cock. Her lips press to mine, her tongue slipping past my lips when I whimper, fighting to stay in this dream but also wanting to wake for her. It’s too much, the dual sensations of dreaming and reality. Her tongue rubs against mine and her mouth on my cock picks up speed. 

“Wake up, Peeta. I’m so fucking horny right now.”

My eyes fly open then and stare into hers next to me, so close to my face, her pupils wide and dark, eyelids drooping. I can still hear the sounds of her sucking me off and feel the pressure of it. My mind sluggishly catches up to the realization that it’s her hand on me, not her mouth, as I feel her grinding gently against my hip, one leg slung over mine. My cock throbs in her grip and I hiss at the pleasure, real and inescapable.

I take two seconds to absorb our surroundings. Our bedroom. I think. It’s our furniture but the light is weird and the door is in the wrong spot.

Because it’s our house, not our apartment. We just moved in yesterday, the towers of boxes providing further evidence. I spot a bottle of KY sitting on the nightstand and then Katniss bites my earlobe.

“Wake up and fuck me,” she whispers. “Before we have to be up for the fridge.”

Best of both worlds, I realize and rise up enough to pin her beneath me, use my legs to spread hers and slide my hand up her leg slowly as she stops stroking me to push my underwear down to my thighs, just enough, wiping the lube off her hand onto my shorts. She’s already naked, and that alone would show me just how turned on she is since she rarely sleeps in the buff, if there wasn’t further proof between her thighs as well. When my fingers reach her center, I groan again. 

“You woke up like this?” I whisper and lift my fingers, rubbing her arousal between them for a second.

“Yes. I’ve waited as long as I can. Enough chit chat, Peeta.” She’s right. I glance at the clock and see we’ve got about an hour before our brand new refrigerator is supposed to be delivered. I push inside her, eyes rolling back in my head as I’m engulfed in her warmth. She’s already insanely wet plus the KY she was using on me, and I can hear it as soon as I pull back just a little and she digs her nails into my ass to bring me deeper.

“God yes,” she whimpers as our hips meet. “I need this.”

I briefly wonder if she’s ovulating today. There’s something deeper in her scent and the way she’s being so aggressive, but I don’t have time to do the math before her pussy walls clench on me and she grins up at the choked noise I make. She’s just recently discovered that this drives me wild. Trying to get pregnant has only teased out and enhanced her adventurous in bed side. Like the fact that kegels actually feel really fucking good.

“Be careful with those.”

“Why?” she asks with fake innocence and bites her lip before doing it again. I grind my hips down into her and she gasps. She does it again anyways and I grab her hands, pinning them over her head, both her wrists contained in one of my hands as I start thrusting. Slow and sure, but she wriggles beneath me and whispers dirty words about wanting me to pound into her and fill her up. How glad she is that we no longer have to worry about thin walls and neighbors hearing me make her scream with pleasure.

And despite the fact that I have her arms pinned, she’s not immobilized. She uses her legs to leverage her body against me and her eyes drift shut, mouth hanging open as she moans. 

“Louder, Katniss. I can’t hear you,” I tease and slide my hand up her wrist to lace her fingers with mine.

“Peeta,” she whines and her now free hand claws down the back of my shoulder, tipping me off the edge of control. I listen to her quiet gasps, the sharp slapping as our bodies collide. Fuck, I should make her come first, but reason and thoughtfulness dance away on the waves of ecstasy coursing through me.

“Gonna come,” I manage to warn her and that only makes her more insistent. She opens her eyes and orders me to fill her up, to give her my cum. Her thrusts turn more forceful and combined with her dirty words and the intense look in her eyes, I don’t stand a chance of holding out. My body seizes and all I can manage is to grind my hips against hers and hope she can find some pleasure in that as I empty myself into her. Because I’m lost.

When I finish and collapse on top of her, her fingers trail up and down my spine. She squeezes our still twined hands as I pant into her ear and whisper an apology before shifting so I can get my free hand between us. 

“Your turn,” I promise and nibble on her ear.

“Stay inside me, Peeta. It’s always better with your cock inside me,” she murmurs. Her legs slide off me, giving me more room to work her clit and she falls apart in a surprisingly short amount of time, her walls clamping down on my still hard cock and making me groan at the overwhelming sensations. But I force myself to stay put where she wants me. When she’s done, we lay there in one another’s arms.

“Good morning,” I say and she laughs a little before turning her head to face me.

“Good morning. Ready to set up our house?” I can’t help the smile spreading across my face as I nod eagerly. We’ve got the whole day to unpack. Yesterday, after the movers left, all we had the energy for was getting the bed set up so we’d have a place to sleep. Sometime today we’ll need to do another round of grocery shopping for cold items. Tomorrow we both have to return to our jobs, so we’ve got a lot of work ahead of us today.

“Where do we start?” I ask after we’ve showered and dressed and eaten several muffins from yesterday’s batches at the bakery. She wrinkles her nose at her glass of water, mumbling that she can’t wait for us to have milk so she can drink her tea again.

We wind up dividing to conquer. I meet the delivery guy and Katniss hits up the grocery store. I fill a cooler with the bag of ice she brought home to keep what she bought cold until the fridge has reached the right storage temperature. “Now what?”

Now Katniss scrunches her nose at the boxes scattered around the kitchen as she folds up the last of our grocery bags she used, setting it on the stack to return to her car later.

“I’m thinking we start in here.”

“At least then we’ll be able to fix meals soon,” I agree and start up some music to listen to. We work mostly in silence, and I think we’re moving at a good pace except for one problem.

Katniss keeps distracting me. She’s pinched my ass at least three times, ran her hand over my crotch while I was stretching to get a few things on the top cabinet shelf, planted kisses on the back of my neck, flirtatiously evaded me every time I’ve tried to pull her into a more involved embrace, and whispered several dirty things in my ear.

“We’re not done yet, by the way. I’m still horny.”

“Can’t wait to break in every room of our house.”

“The sooner you get that counter cleared off, the sooner you can fuck me on it.”

I spend the day half aroused and jumpy. Almost like it’s our wedding day all over again. Each caress or teasing phrase she gives me leaves me half cocked and half out of my mind with desire. I’d really like to leave the packing for another day and just get right down to breaking in each room.

But then Primrose shows up, wielding lunch and a wreath she made for our front door, offering to help us for an hour or so. Normally I’d enjoy her company and be perfectly capable of behaving myself in front of Katniss’ sister, but Katniss keeps resting her hand on my thigh under the table while we eat. Her fingers massaging and clenching and drawing blood down my body until I’m almost fully erect, my mind inevitably wandering back to this morning and all her teasing throughout the day. I shift uncomfortably in my chair, earning a questioning gaze from her.

I scowl and glance down at my lap, but Katniss just smiles innocently at me. And then grazes her hand over me when she stands to clear her plate.

“First dirty dishes in the new dishwasher!” she declares. 

“How can I help?” Prim asks when they’re done loading. I haven’t moved yet, still hiding beneath the table.

“How about you help me with the living room? And Peeta can finish in here,” Katniss says and gives me a pointed look.

“Sure,” I agree, and as soon as they’re gone, I hide in the bathroom long enough to get things under control. When I’m good to resume unpacking the kitchen, they’re clearly occupied filling bookshelves and considering which pictures should go where. With the open floor plan, I can hear every word of their conversation and smile to myself, happily staying out of the way so Katniss can have this time with her sister. 

“Oh! I have a housewarming gift from Effie, too! I helped her with it.” Prim says at one point and rushes out to her car. Katniss looks wary as her sister returns with a framed picture and shows it to Katniss with a bright smile on her face. “Ta-Da!”

I cough and Katniss’ cheeks heat up at the sight of the wedding picture we just can’t seem to escape.

“She said your new home needed a gorgeously framed portrait of the two of you.”

“We have a wedding portrait already,” Katniss says, referring to the one in the living room right now. I can see it leaning against the couch, waiting for us to decide where to hang it. Your standard portrait of bride and groom right after the ceremony.

“Sure. But this one is so gorgeous, and much more personal. I helped her coordinate the matting around it to your new bedroom linens.”

“So it’s for the bedroom,” I say and slide it from her hands, smirking at Katniss a little, enjoying her discomfort after what she’s put me through all day. “I think that’s perfect.”

After all, Effie snapped this candid shot of Katniss and I in the gardens, not knowing that we’d had sex literally a minute beforehand. In fact, as Katniss once so eloquently pointed out, my dick is still inside her in this picture. You just can’t tell with the voluptuous skirt of her wedding dress covering us.

“You don’t like it?” Prim asks, and Katniss rushes to reassure her.

“Oh no. I do!”

“I’ll go put it in the bedroom and we’ll hang it up later,” I tell Prim and she smiles at me. After that, the girls finish up the living room while I get the kitchen squared away and then hook up the washer and dryer. It’s close to dinner time when Prim finally leaves, assuring Katniss that she’s got a dinner date with a friend, otherwise she’d stay to eat with us. Katniss walks Prim out to her car and when she returns, flops on the couch with a groan.

“I am not up to cooking tonight.”

“And after all my hard work setting up the kitchen despite numerous distractions,” I tease.

Katniss opens one eye to scowl at me. “We could just order a pizza.”

“Pizza sounds good,” I agree and she heaves herself off the couch to join me in the kitchen. Opening the Domino’s app on my phone, I start building our order.

“Mushrooms. I want something with mushrooms,” Katniss says as she stands in front of me, pulling my phone down so she can read the order upside down.

“Bossy.”

“I just know what I want,” she murmurs and slides her hands up my sides then back down again, making me pause to glance at her before submitting the order. I hope they’re fast tonight so we can eat and then I can make love to her on the counter I cleared off today. Then maybe on the couch if she’s feeling up to it. I can feel the resurgence of arousal.

“There. I got you your mushrooms and black olives,” I tell her. Then the estimated wait time pops up on screen. “Forty-five to sixty minutes?”

“Seriously?” she says, sounding as peeved as I feel. I try to shake it off, though.

“Guess we’re not the only ones who don’t feel like cooking in this neighborhood tonight.”

“I can’t stand the thought of opening one more box. What are we gonna do for that long?” She huffs and then grins at me.

“A whole hour,” I agree with a smile matching hers and she pulls my phone from my hands, tossing it aside before winding her hands around my neck and playing with my hair. I shiver in delight as I rest my hands on her hips. 

“Wanna see how many times you can make me come in an hour, Peeta?”

“Fuck,” I mutter.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she whispers right before she brings our lips together. 

We’ve been trying to get pregnant for awhile now, and sometimes I feel like we’re having sex as part of a routine, but other days, the spontaneity still strikes hot. Today is clearly one of those days.

We move together and Katniss shoves at my shirt until it’s off and on the floor. Our mouths join together again in desperate moans and sliding tongues. I tear at her belt then push her shorts down. As she steps out of them, I whisper to her that I can’t wait to fuck her in every room of our house. 

“We’ll start in here,” I murmur as I kiss her neck and she tips her head back to give me complete access. I scrape my nails up her thighs, enjoying the way that makes her shiver. Then I slip my hands inside her panties to grab her ass and pull her close, so she can feel how hard I am already. “You’ve been teasing me all day.”

“I told you I was horny,” she complains. I push her back, one step at a time as I kiss her mouth and drink her sighs. She squeals a little when her back hits the counter.

“And yet you still blush over that picture,” I say before pushing her panties down, following them down her legs with my mouth. When I stand back up, she’s arched towards me, palms flat on the granite surface. I lift her up and her eyes fly open as I plant her ass on the counter and kiss her again, step between her legs and caress her thighs, her hips, her back. My hand brushes my phone and I smile as I break the kiss, hand it to her. “Set a timer for me. Forty minutes gives us time to make sure one of us is presentable enough to greet the pizza guy.”

I suck on her pulse point, she shudders but taps on my screen as I run my hands over her, massaging her breasts over her shirt and kissing all over her neck and ears. She’s almost rocking back and forth and cursing at herself as I slide the straps of her tank top off her shoulders. She moves her arms enough to pull them free of the straps, glaring in annoyance at my disruption of her task. Her bra goes next, tossed aside on the kitchen floor next to her panties. 

“Stop distracting me,” she growls, setting my phone aside. 

“Turnabout's fair play,” I murmur and shake my head and bend her back enough so I can massage and suck on her breasts, sucking moans out of her chest. Moans that make me throb and close to just plunging in and selfishly taking. 

“Oh god,” she moans and runs one hand through my hair, lifting her knees to embrace me. When I have her squirming and pleading, I move on, letting my hand wander down to her labia as I kiss her mouth, stealing both of our breaths.

“I’m gonna start right here,” I murmur. She whimpers at my touch, her legs spreading and pushing her hips forward on the counter. Almost falling off the edge. “Careful. Maybe it’s better if you just hold still for this.” Grasping her hands, I plant them on the edge of the counter and then return my fingers to trace her lips. Set one hand behind her ass to hold her in place. “So fucking wet.” 

“Oh fuck, yes,” she moans, hips moving a minuscule amount as I trace over her folds, dip inside just enough to trace the inner folds. “Peeta.”

I turn my head and nibble on her ear as my fingers part her, then slide inside to the sound of her soft gasps. “Wet as rain for me. Katniss, I wanna lick this up next.”

“Yes,” she pleads and arches her body, pressing her breasts into my chest. I tickle and stroke, savoring the hot feel of her on my skin as she lifts higher, her mouth widening and her breaths shortening.

“But your first orgasm tonight belongs to my fingers,” I whisper and slip a second finger inside her. She grinds her clit into my palm. I can see her thighs clenching with the effort to hold still as I slowly fuck her with my fingers. Pull out and trace her juices over her lips, up to her clit where I brush the pads of my fingers over her again and again.

“More. I need more, Peeta,” she pleads. This time I start with two fingers in her and pick up the pace. I can feel her tensing and hear the lifting pitch of her moans. My fingers scrape soft, spongy flesh and she cries out.

“You’re ready now, aren’t you?” I whisper. “Ready to fall apart at the slightest touch.”

A third finger and I curl them up, touching deeper and faster. It’s almost harsh as her spine bows and I breathe deeply in the crook of her neck. Kiss along her shoulder then back up. I can smell her arousal too and whisper that my tongue gets her next orgasm.

She yells an indistinguishable sound and her body jerks. Just once before she holds still as her pussy releases more of her wetness into my palm then clenches my fingers in a steady pulse. I keep thrusting them, sucking on her neck and then holding her tight, feeling her pulse thundering under my lips and against my chest. My fingers get to feel the pulse of this release but my body already knows the feel of her on my cock and fuck do I want it. I’m breathing harsh as she grabs hold of my neck to steady herself. 

“That’s one,” Katniss gasps when her breathing evens out a little and she lifts my phone off the counter. “And we still have thirty-five minutes.”

“That’s a good pace. Think you can handle seven more?” I ask and slide my fingers from her, smile at her juices coating them.

“That one was easy. I told you I’ve been low-key turned on all day. You’re gonna have to work for the next one,” she teases as she tugs playfully on my belt loops. But her bravado fades as I trace her lips with my fingers, painting her mouth with her own release. She’s still staring up at me, a little stunned as I suck the rest off my fingers before cradling her head in my palms and kissing her to get the rest off her mouth. When I lift my head, she looks dazed and not nearly as sassy as she did just a minute ago.

“Second one’s always the easiest to get from you. And it’s gonna be in my mouth,” I say and then drop to bury my face between her thighs supporting them with my palms so she doesn’t fall off the counter. She curses and her palms smack onto the solid surface behind her as I tongue her clit then swirl my way inside her pussy, groaning and heady with delight. My ears ring with the sounds she makes, ecstatic and frantic. Her entire body shudders as she wraps herself around me, my name a warble on her lips as her release courses over my tongue. I kiss her clit as she mumbles and then stand up, cupping her ass in my hands and pulling her back to the edge of the counter. “Two. If you want my cock next--”

I don’t get to finish. She has my clothes down my hips and on the floor in seconds, hopping down to help me step out of them and then hopping right back up, splaying her legs, her pussy parting for me. I tease her folds with my tip, determined to make this good for her, but then her soft keening as I slide home drives me to the brink. 

“Fuck, such a warm welcome,” I whisper as she clings to my neck and squirms against me. “Gonna be fast if you don’t stop that,” I warn, but her eyes, a gray fog of need, challenge me. 

Pulling back, I ram into her and she groans, her nails digging painfully into my neck and scalp. I have to hold still for a moment to regain control, my hand clenching on her hip as she wriggles to get me seated better and lights dance behind my eyelids.

“Again, Peeta. Please.”

Her desperate tone is the end of me. I only get a few sharp thrusts in before I know for sure that I’m gonna lose it too soon like this. Her walls grip me with each thrust, like her skin can’t stand to lose the contact with mine. Her soft pleas for me to fuck her harder make my head spin. The sounds of slapping skin and sucking wet flesh are nearly my undoing and she complains when I pull out. Clings to me when I lift her off the counter and carry her back towards our bedroom.

She kisses and nips at me as I go, demanding that I move faster and finish what I started, so many dirty phrases about needing me inside her that weaken my knees and my resolve. By the time we reach the bedroom, her lips are on mine again, her tongue demanding satisfaction. I’m forced to move based on touch to lay her out on the bed, following her as we kiss and she writhes on the cool cotton sheets. I fondle one breast, swallowing her moans as I pluck the nipple into a hard peak until she’s arched beneath me.

I could take her like this, facing each other, but that usually takes longer to get her there. I have no idea how much time we have left and my phone is back in the kitchen.

Rising up, I tug her to the end of the bed and flip her over, urge her to get up on her knees. I massage and spread her cheeks as she moves, tilting my head to watch her pussy take my cock as I slide in, smooth and easy.

She sings out a string of filthy words and grips tight to the sheets as my hips meet her ass. Her moans only get louder and filthier as I move, grabbing ahold of her hips and driving myself into her. Watching us fuck is such a high, a deeper layer heaped on top of the sensations. 

But she begs and I can’t deny, bending forward so my chest is pressed to her back and I can get my fingers on her clit. My lips on her neck. I keep this up for a bit, but I’m still in trouble. 

I’m getting close again, too fast as I feel my balls tighten and I curse, shoving her forward with too much force and not the results I planned. She face plants in the mattress, her ass in the air and my cock still inside her. With another curse, I pull back. She shouts in protest as I bend over and spread her enough to get my mouth on her.

I’m drowning in her pussy, my mouth and nose filled with her desire. Her sounds filling my ears and taunting my body. The air cools her juices on my cock and I shiver but keep licking and sucking, thrusting my tongue in her then laving her clit before sucking on that too while she grinds herself on my face and her hands claw at the bed.

She starts mewling then chanting the word “yes!” And then her entire frame shakes with impending release. 

“No! Fuck! Peeta, I want you to come with me,” she demands as she moves to separate us. I wipe her off my face and lay on top of her. My cock brushes through curls and finding her soaked lips once more, I slide right back in. When I kiss her shoulder, she turns her head. Thinking she wants a kiss as I start pounding down into her, I join our lips. But she pushes me back and shakes her head. 

“Up,” is all she says, but I think I get the idea, going back to standing at the edge of the bed with her in front of me. “Yes.”

I don’t let up then, gathering some of her hair in my hand for leverage as I feel sweat trickling down my temples. Down my spine and tickling between my cheeks. The sounds reverberate a little off the still bare walls. I feel release building at the base of my skull, driven higher and hotter with each sharp thrust I give her and each plaintive cry she gives me.

The doorbell rings and Katniss wails.

Wait.

I stop and she groans in frustration. “I was so fucking close! Why’d you stop?”

“I thought I heard the doorbell.”

She shifts to look at the bedside clock and shakes her head. “It hasn’t even been thirty minutes yet.”

“Are you sure?” I ask and she pushes back into me. “Yes. Now make us come, Peeta.”

I start moving again, slow this time. Uncertain. But her insistent movements beneath me make it impossible to stay that way and within seconds, my thrusts are hard enough to make her ass shudder with each one, and the sounds of our bodies colliding, of my balls smacking into her, ring through the room again.

“Yes! Close! Almost--”  _ Ding dong  _ “Fuck!”

I slow down this time. “You heard it too, right?”

“I don’t fucking care. Don’t stop,” she groans and pushes herself back on me. I try to pick my pace up and Katniss arches her body. I can feel her tensing in anticipation. 

That’s when the knocking starts and Katniss groans. I pull out of her completely this time, my cock leaping in denial, my balls screaming at me to get back in there, because I was damn near close, too.

“Okay someone is definitely at the door and isn’t going away.”

“It better be the pizza. If it’s a neighbor, we’re moving,” she practically snarls. “After we egg their porch.”

Her cheeks are flushed and her hair’s a mess. There are bite marks and suction marks all over her neck and shoulders. She looks sexy as fuck. A living wet dream. There’s no way I’m letting some random stranger see my wife like this.

“Be right back,” I tell her as I stumble back into the kitchen. Whoever it is is still pounding on the door. “Coming!” I shout as I pause long enough to get my jeans and shirt back on, laughing humorlessly at the irony that actually no, I am not coming the way I’d like to be. I grab my phone off the counter as I head to the front door and stop the timer. 

25:59. 

“Fucking hell,” I mutter and pocket the thing as I open the door. “Sorry. Unpacking, moving furniture,” I excuse to the guy who nods and extends the boxes with the receipt on top and a pen. The delicious smells waft up to my nose and my mouth starts to water, but my brain’s caught in a schism between this food and Katniss back on our bed.

“Just sign here, my dude.” I sign and try to give the guy a pleasant farewell as I take the boxes from him. But I’m still rock fucking hard and my jeans are chafing things that are used to a layer of cotton underwear protecting them. Not to mention I’m still covered in Katniss and both of us had a perfectly spectacular orgasm ruined by this guy’s delivery speed.

I shut the door and carry the food to the kitchen, startling when I see Katniss in the hallway that leads to our bedroom. She’s put on clothes and is scowling.

“We’re definitely cursed,” she says.

“What?” I say with a half laugh as I set the pizza boxes on the counter.

“I was in the bedroom, staring at that damned picture from our wedding day and thinking about all the times we’ve been caught, interrupted, photographed, or had something disastrous happen, et cetera, since we got married.” She lifts her hand and starts ticking them off. “Our wedding day when Effie photographed us immediately after. Our wedding night with the neighbor and the candles and the fire alarm.” I can’t help laughing a little.

“Pizza?” I say as I flip open the lid, because food is the best way to help Katniss get thoughts straight in her mind and I have got to hear the end of this. It’s not the first time she’s suggested we’re cursed but if it’s going to be a recurring comment of hers, I’d like to know what she means. She doesn’t answer, but lifts a slice of mushroom and black olive straight from the box, taking a huge bite and cupping her hand under her chin to catch the strings of cheese.

“Then our honeymoon,” she continues before even swallowing.

“Ah yes,” I say and nod my head.

“With my twisted ankle and your burned butt. The fiasco with the picture reveal when we got back from our honeymoon. That time in the bakery--”

“That was your idea,” I remind her and she shakes her head.

“When ‘just a quickie’ turned into half a day’s worth of destroyed work for you. Last Christmas,” she doesn’t finish but I remember. It’d be hard to forget my oldest brother walking in on us trying something new… That was also the first time she mentioned this idea about us being cursed. “Rye’s engagement party last month? When everyone just  _ knew  _ what we’d been doing upstairs--”

“The hickey on your neck sort of gave us away.”

“The point is, before we got married, we got away with this shit all the time.” She takes another bite and gestures wildly. “In college...how many times did we make out with Johanna asleep across the room?”

“She would have high fived you for that if she knew. Actually, she probably did know.” Katniss ignores this, the volume of her speech rising to cover my commentary.

“Or fucked in my car parked in places maybe we shouldn’t have? We tried some crazy things with the bedsheets and that one time when you did that thing with my vibrator, and we never got injured or anything! Or what about that time in the movie theater?”

“Well this conversation is not helping me get rid of my erection,” I say and start working on my own slice. We manage to eat one slice each, and are starting on slice two when she picks the topic back up again.

“I’m serious, Peeta. We’re cursed and I think--” she stops talking and her eyes go wide. “Haymitch! When he stepped on my train!”

“That’s ridiculous,” I tease and she shakes her head. 

“It makes perfect sense! He somehow cursed us when he stepped on my wedding dress! That bastard. I’m going to--” I fling my crust into the open box and grab her, tossing her over my shoulder. “Peeta!”

“What makes sense is finishing what we started now that we have some food in us,” I tell her. “Clearly you need another orgasm or five to clear your head of this curse nonsense.”

“I still have pizza in my hand!”

“Finish it before we reach the bedroom because your mouth will be too busy for eating in about thirty seconds.” Her answer is muffled and I laugh as I imagine her stuffing the rest of her slice in her mouth. “We’ll heat the rest up to eat it later. Then I’m giving that driver a terrible review.”

She laughs as I toss her on the bed. “That sounds like something I would do, not you.”

“He tested my limits, ringing the doorbell when I’m balls deep in my gorgeous wife,” I say as we start flinging clothes until we’re naked again. This time, I take off my prosthetic too. Within what feels like mere seconds, we’re laid out on the bed, her mouth busy just like I promised, her hands roaming over my back and shoulders as we kiss, her foot sliding up the side of my leg then back down. We’re in no rush this time. No timers to beat. So when I lift my head, she sighs instead of protesting. I trace her bottom lip with my thumb, wondering how I got so lucky. I don’t feel cursed at all. Quite the opposite, as I nuzzle her nose with mine. 

“I wanna see your eyes when I come inside you,” I whisper, prompting her to open her eyes and the look in them floors me. So much love that I’m not sure I deserve it. And I wonder if she’ll look at our children with just as much love. I hope she does. “Maybe it’ll stick this time.”

I can’t help the hopeful note in my voice as she places her hands on my cheeks. I move to kiss her again and it registers too late that she was about to say something. I’m already deep into the kiss before I think to be polite and ask her what she was going to say.

“It can wait. Now deliver on your promises, Peeta.”

I grin down at her and watch her eyes as I let one hand caress over her body, take a meandering path over dips and rises, soft curves and puckered nipples. Down around her navel and finally between her legs. She swallows as I touch her, closes her eyes for a second as her hips undulate softly into my hand, once more coating my fingers in her need, drawing them deeper inside her. I watch her eyes darken and fog over with desire, sharpen when I find a spot or rhythm or pressure that she favors.

Eventually she whispers to me. “I need you inside me.”

Her body bows and flexes beneath me once were joined, presenting her breasts to me and I can’t ignore them, massaging and caressing all over her torso as I move inside her. Unhurried, leisurely touches that linger and heat. I feel torn in two in a way. Part of me wanting the fast and frantic with quick gratification. The other part wins out as she grasps at my arms and begs me down to kiss her. That’s the part that never wants this to end. The part that’s content to feel her surrounding me, welcoming me and loving me as much as I love her.

“Peeta,” she says softly when our lips part and I rest my forehead on hers, hips still rocking between her legs as she licks her lips and seems to come to a decision. She takes a deep breath and pulls me down to whisper in my ear. “I love you. And I want to spend every possible moment of the rest of our lives together. Now, like this. With our children, and after.”

I feel like I should stop, but she looks so earnest and the shuddering breath she takes when I start moving again seems to break the damn as she spills forth fears and hopes and happiness. Usually her words during sex don’t wander into such emotional territory. I’m reeling from it all and am barely able to focus on my pleasure, so much that I’m actually stunned when she scrapes her nails down my arms and arches beneath me.

“Oh god I’m gonna come. Peeta.”

I whisper her name and return my own hopes and fears to her ear, unsure if she even hears them over her own moans. And when she crests, she’s the most beautiful thing in the world, gray eyes locked on mine with stunned pleasure and love swirling together and singing off her lips. It only takes another two thrusts with her walls clenching me and then she claims my release right along with my hopes and my love.

We lay there, still joined at the hips and caressing over skin shimmering with sweat. Katniss kisses along my jaw and then plays with my hair while I keep my face hidden in the crook of her neck, lips just barely touching her skin as a content warmth washes over me.

In the morning, it’s actually surprising how easily our routine from the apartment adapts to the house. I’m up, showered and dressed before Katniss wakes and I get breakfast started. While I’m cooking, my phone reminds me that I can review the driver from last night. I open the app and fill out the form. I start with four and a half stars and glance up at the hallway as I hear water running. Katniss must be awake so I get her tea started. Then I contemplate my review. The pizza was delicious, even warmed up later on, and normally I’d be thrilled with the early arrival. Even though we eventually were able to finish, it’s still annoying me for some reason. Katniss’ words about how it’s something she would do, not me, still tickle at me, almost goading me into doing it, and for once, I decide to just go for it. Besides, the high star rating will show that I’m not really complaining.

_ Delivery time stated between 45 to 60 minutes but it was delivered within 25 minutes. This was a bit of an inconvenience as I was balls deep in the wife at the time.  _

I’ve just got her tea ready and my review posted when Katniss walks into the kitchen, still in my t-shirt, a pregnancy test in her hands and a wide smile on her face. She just stands there, silently radiating joy as my brain leaps straight into the sky.

“Is that…? Are we…?” 

She nods and tears well up in her eyes. She flings herself into my embrace as I make a choking noise of joy and hold her tight. We stay like that for a long time. I’m probably going to be late for work, but I don’t even care. I just want to live in this moment for as long as I possibly can. We’re having a baby. That alone should suffice as an excuse for being late to work.

And I may need to revise that review...


End file.
